


Can we?

by Crab_Lad



Series: Writers Month Good Omens [9]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Established Relationship, I'm Sorry, M/M, Short, Snuggling, Supernatural is mentioned, Time Travel, Watching TV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 06:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20223535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crab_Lad/pseuds/Crab_Lad
Summary: Day 9: Time travelWatching supernatural brings up some questions for the duo





	Can we?

**Author's Note:**

> short but idk   
i didn't have much to go off of with this one

The topic came up one night while they were on the couch, snuggling. The day had brought a nice dinner, a few drinks, and now Supernatural per Crowley’s suggestion.

Aziraphale was quite intrigued by the show, even if Crowley only watched it for its,,, “ridiculous factor” as Crowley called it. 

But, when time travel was brought up in an episode in season 4, Aziraphale turned to Crowley, looking up from where he was pillowed in the demon’s chest, and said, “Do you think we could do that?” 

Crowley snapped, pausing the episode, and looked down. There was an amused smile on his face as he remained silent for a moment. 

“I think if we could, angel, we would know.”

“Right, yes, of course,” Aziraphale answered, turning back to the screen. He squeezed Crowley for a moment, before lifting a hand to run up through the demon’s hair. “It’s just that,” he continued, even as Crowley continued the show, “I don’t think anyone’s actually tried it.” 

There was a sigh from above him, then he was being pulled down to the side where he now lay on top of Crowley. The demon pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

“As adorable as your curiosity is,” he paused, smiling, “I’d rather not think on it. If we can? Swell. I just can’t think of a better time than now to live.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked that!! feel free to visit me on tumblr (@goodalexomens) and maybe SLIiiiDe in some prompts for me to get to for after this and while im working on my longer stuff :)  
Also if you're a fanfic writer check out the end notes on the first two parts of this series as there is a link to it.


End file.
